The Proposal
by Baxter54132
Summary: "… and then he just kneeled down in the middle of the mall and asked me to marry him. I was so shocked I thought he was joking. Of course, Green never jokes… I wanted to make him do it again but he was so sweet about it I couldn't help but say yes." Companion to "No Pressure" Oldrivalshipping One Shot.


"… and then he just kneeled down in the middle of the mall and asked me to marry him. I was so shocked I thought he was joking. Of course, Green never jokes… I wanted to make him do it again but he was so sweet about it I couldn't help but say yes."

Hey everyone, so this is a companion to "No Pressure" which is a New Year fic I wrote for Franticshipping.

Disclaimer: Pokemon Special is not something I own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Three years is a long time to date someone, especially in a world where girls get new boyfriends every week and guys are only interested in one night stands.

All of this weighs heavily on Green's mind as he finds himself sitting across from Silver in a small café in Goldenrod. He had called earlier that week asking to meet him and was relieved when the red head agreed to have lunch with him.

Now they are staring at each other, eating their hamburgers in tense silence. The waitress checks on them occasionally, probably concerned with their lack of communication.

Eventually Green places down his burger, clearing his throat. "As you know… I am currently dating your sister."

Silver says nothing, but his gaze darkens as he nods once.

"We've been dating for three years now…"

"Are you going to break up with her?" Silver cuts Green off abruptly, sitting up a little straighter in his seat. He reaches out for his glass of water and Green can see his grip clench around the cup, causing his knuckles to turn white.

Green is briefly thrown off by the question, "huh? No…" Green takes a deep breath, "Why? Does she want to break up with me?"

Silver is perplexed by Green's question, "No she hasn't mentioned it."

Green lets out a sigh of relief as some of his anxiety dissipates. "I want to get your permission for something," Green looks away, intentionally not meeting Silver's gaze.

"What is it?" Silver crosses his arms, relieving the cup from his strangling grasp.

"I'm going to ask Blue to marry me, but she wouldn't forgive me if I didn't get your approval."

"Humph, do whatever you want." Green shifts his gaze, surprised at how easily Silver said yes. "As long as she's happy."

Green nods, "she will be."

* * *

"Silver gave you permission? That doesn't sound like him at all!" Red voices his thoughts in disbelief as he walks through the Celadon Mall with Green. The two are on a hunt for an engagement ring, but so far they haven't had any luck. Green stops at the next jewelry stand which is named "Necklaces, Rings, and Things Galore."

Red follows Green, rambling about his most recent pokemon battle. Green tunes him out and walks up to a worker in the store. The man is in his mid thirties and is wearing a suit, symbolizing the professionalism of the stand.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring."

The worker smiles down at the younger male, then opens a drawer in his stand and pulls out a shelf that has around twenty rings on it, each adorning a large cleanly cut diamond.

Red peers over Green's shoulder, oohing and aahing. "They are so shiny; I think Blue would like any one of them."

Green rubs his temples as annoyance for his childhood friend makes him wonder why he invited him on this shopping adventure.

Green picks up one of the rings. It has a large circle diamond on it with little circle diamonds surrounding the big one. It's relatively simple, but also complicated at the same time. Green can't help but think to himself that it reminds him of Blue. "Do you do engravings?"

"Yes we do, are you interested in that ring?" The worker is eager to help Green and pulls out a pamphlet with information about engraving.

Green accepts the pamphlet and quickly fills it out. Meanwhile Red has started rambling again.

"So Green… how are you gonna propose anyway?" Red's question is genuinely curious, but it throws Green for a loop.

"I haven't figured it out yet," Green admits quietly. Red falls silent for once, placing one hand onto the back of his hat sheepishly.

The worker takes the ring and the pamphlet from Green to ring it up at the register. "I could give you a few pointers, I've heard many interesting stories. You could take her up a mountain. You could hire a plane to fly the message past you. You could take her to dinner and hide it in her chicken. You could get a dog to carry it over to her while you're hanging out. You could take her to a pokemon challenge and propose in front of the whole crowd."

Green feels a bead of sweat roll down his face as he listens to the worker. "Such a troublesome woman, even when she isn't here."

Suddenly, Green's Poke Gear starts singing the Poke Center Theme Song. Green lets out a sigh as he pulls it out. "Speak of the devil."

The worker smiles warmly as Green answers his phone, "the lucky girl huh?"

Red nods at him as Green grunts a hello into the phone.

"Hey Green! I was wondering what you were up to today, you took off so fast this morning."

"Troublesome woman… I'm busy today." Green doesn't want to go into details and next to him Red starts cackling at the faces he is pulling.

"Oh I see how it is, I guess I'm going to go hang out with Red then."

Green stares over at his friend who is doubled over laughing, "I get the feeling he is busy too."

Green can practically feel Blue pouting through the Poke Gear. "Fine, I see how it is. You boys have fun. I'll talk to you later."

"Troublesome… Bye."

"Bye."

Green hangs up the Poke Gear, "what should I do?"

Red shrugs, "I've no clue, you should ask Yellow, she's more knowledgeable about this than me."

* * *

"You're going to propose!" Yellow can't hide the surprise from her face as she welcomes Green into her home.

Green nods, feeling uncomfortable under Yellow's wide, innocent gaze. "I need your help; I don't know how to do it."

Yellow settles down onto her couch and Green does the same. "Thanks for trusting in me Green…" Yellow glances at a nearby counter where a picture of her and Red cuddling rests, "it should be romantic. You could take her out for a really nice dinner, or if you wanted it to be spontaneous you could carry the ring with you always and then pull it out when you feel it is time."

Green perks up at the second idea. "Just carry it around?"

Yellow nods, "I'm sure you will pull it out at just the right time. You guys are living together right? If you always hang onto it then she can't find it before you're ready."

Green stands up, feeling comforted by Yellow's kind words. "Thank you very much Yellow. I should get going but I'm sure Blue will call you sometime this week."

* * *

Believe it or not, figuring out the right moment is not as easy as one might think. Green takes Blue out to the movies later that week, a silly chick flick, he even put his arm around her, they've been dating for three years he's allowed to do that! They went home to their apartment after and went to bed.

They go to the zoo, but Green can't stand the smell and figures that would ruin the moment.

He takes her to on a canoe ride which is so peaceful that he is ready, but as he reaches for the ring box in his back pocket she falls asleep on his shoulder, a strangely intimate moment for the couple. He ends up just sitting there in silence as the sun sets, mumbling to himself about how troublesome she is.

On this day, Green and Blue are in the Celadon Mall. Green was here earlier in the week with Yellow and she saw a purse she liked, so first thing in the morning she dragged Green to buy it for her. Green feels a sense of nostalgia as he walks through the doors of the place where he purchased the engagement ring that is still living in his back pocket.

Blue quickly tangles her fingers with Green's as she drags him through the mall. Suddenly he sees the jewelry stand where he bought the ring. The same worker is standing there and he makes eye contact with Green. The man winks, and suddenly Green feels courage rush through his body.

He kneels down, causing Blue's forward motion to crash to a halt. She turns, a puzzled expression settling on her face. "What's wrong Green?"

Green uses his free hand to reach into his back pocket, bringing out the ring box. Blue's face has a range of emotions as she finally realizes what is going on.

"Blue… we have been dating for three years now, that's a long time considering how troublesome you are… Um… I guess what I'm trying to say is… I don't want to stop dating you, not ever…" Green opens the box, revealing the ring he had purchased so long ago. "Will you marry me?"

Blue's eyes are shining and Green gets hopeful when she gets a huge smile on her face. "Seriously?" She almost whispers.

Green nods, holding his breath as he waits for an answer.

Blue seems to gain confidence from the nod, "yes, of course I will marry you."

Green takes the ring out of the box, showing her the engraving before sliding it onto her finger. "G + B"

Blue pulls Green up, locking him an embrace. "This was completely unromantic you know, I'm going to tell everyone."

Green snorts, "that's fine, you troublesome woman."

* * *

There you have it, Green's no pro but Blue loves him anyway.

Please Review! Let me know if you think they were out of character in any way.


End file.
